Don't....
by Spooky bob The Hobo
Summary: R for language. hey uhh.. i am Bob the Hobo but... someone has chamnged my password so hey. uhh.. please read. Many good reviews for the last place i entred it at. by the way I am Grim.... yes eh...


****

By: Spooky (Bob the Hobo) some call me Grim yup... I AM GRIM!!!!!!!! PLAIN GRIM!

Summary: Mommy lies, and this is what happens when you listen to everything she says......

Reason: grim kicks ass... may not to you but I love her..... yes well she got bored and typed this on the computer, it's about her adventure, it's supposed to be a die-ary but I changed it to a story with her permission.

One night some little girl was having a headache.   
"Mommy! Mommy! My head hurts!" "It's o Kay Lizzy..... mommy's gonna make it aaaaaalllll better!" 

well Mommy DOESN'T"T make it better. Damn you Mommy.... damn you.... See kids@! NEVER trust your mommy cause she lies! all lliiiiieees! So Lizzy fell asleep, head filled with pain..... still...damn you mommy, damn you. Then in the middle of the night, Lizzy's stalker turned into........ SAILOR TYLENOL!!!!!!!!! yesh well.. lizzy woke up and saw the masked Sailor.

"...................MOMMY! HELP MEEEEEE!!!"

Then all of a sudden my cool character that's better than everyone else's and my friends is better too jumped from her window holding a dagger.

"Little human earth filth..... do not worry.... your little mommies lies.... SHE LIIIIEESS!! HOW MANY MORE OF THEM ARE THERE!? HUH!?? FILLED WITH PURE VENOM THOSE COCK SUCKING BASTARDS!!!"

The child look at Grim while she wore a huge grin with her tilted glasses that hide her eyes. (not BIG glasses.... ones that you can't see the pupils with.... I have lots of pictures... just need a scanner) Grim was holding her daggers as if she was ready to kill the child and she was..... anyway... she jumped off the edge of the windowsill and in the room. Her ripped up trench coat swayed behind her and she leaped for the girl. She gradually killed her. Grim stood over the little girls body and started to go insane... like she always does when she kills. She was covered in gore... some of the blood was noticeable even though Grim was wearing all black.

"I AM GRIM! PRAISE ME! I HAVE KILLED THE FILTHY HUMAN WITH THE BRAIN STROKES! WHOOHOO! GO ME! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Grim started to jump around the room going "weeeee...ect." 

"STOP YOU! I AM SAILOR TYLENOL! AND WITH THE POWER OF DRUGS THAT KIND OF HELP YOU.... I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Grim ignored her and started to go weee and run in circles yet again.

"poor poor pathetic worm baby...... it's alright! You have a pig in your bladder!"

"But......... i don't HAVE a pig in my bladder..........."

"NOW YOU WILL! YAY! =)"

These little robotic skinny arm things come from Grims back like in Invader Zim but she got hers from the tallest since she poked them with lasers. She has 4 robotic arms just like Zim and the other Irkens. The robotic arms popped out and grabbed her head and body. Then one went down her neck and put the piggy in. Grim started to jump on the sailors shoulders and began to yell insanely.

"FLY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY! FFFLLLLLLLLYYY!" yelled grim while pulling on the sailors hair, encouraging her to fly. 

"oh! I see! YOU NEED BATTERIES! SEE IT SAID SO RIGHT HERE!" Grim pointed at the Sailors forehead, which had a lot of acne and stuff.

'SEE! JUST CONNECT THE DOTS!," said grim as she reached for a marker and began to connect the dots,"there we go! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" all of a sudden Grim got poked with a moon scepter.

"Stop right there!"

Grim turned around and stared at this shadowy figure with fake hair.

"HI MR. WANNA BE MR. CLEAN!"

Grim jumps on Sailor Moon's shoulders and tugs on her hair really hard.

"FLY MR. CLEAN! USE YOUR MYSTIC CLEANING POWERS TO MAKE A RAINBOW OF PINE-IE FRESH SOAP SCUM!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"AHH! HELP ME YOU GUYS! SHE ATTACKING ME!!" sailor moon screeched.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! TAAACCCOOOOOSSS!!!!!! (tacos!) lets make biscuits! LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!!"

"SHUT UP SAILOR MOON!" screamed rei. all of them were there. Saturn and Pluto were in a box! well.. their o Kay characters so they are spared. YAY. Grim took a salami stick and hit all the sailor scouts with it.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM TESTICLES! GOD OF RASH COVERED SCROUTOMS! WHOOHOO!" (yet again.. i do not own what happy noodle boy says. JohnnyTHM does and the great Jhonen Vasquez owns him)

"ahhh!! get her OFF OF MEEEEEE!! WHAAAA!! *cries like a baby*" screams sailor moon.

"I'm dancing like a monkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Grim jumps off and runs around the scouts. She takes another dagger out, now making 2, and stabs all the mother fuckers dead. She takes sailor moon tiara and somehow shoved it up her ass without knowing. sailor moon is now crying even more she cut off her head. Grim put it on a jar willed with water.

"O.O WHAAAA???!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" sailor Tylenol said.

Grim takes her hair and cuts off her head too. She puts in in another jar. She puts both jars right next to each other.

"awwwwwww..... they like each other!! ^^ that's so cuuuute.....=D" Grim said starting at the two heads.

"I'M GETTING EATEN MY A SHARK!" with that she leaps out of the little girls window screaming "DOODIE!!!!!!!" down the street that night.

****

THE END!!!!!

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE MY STORIES! GRIM LIVES AND ALL OF THE SCOUTS IN THE UNIVERSE and more DIE OF KIDNEY CANCER! YAY!!!!! REMEMBER! I AM BOB THE HOBO BUT I FORGOTS MY PASSWORD AND NOW I AM SPOOKY. EVERY CALLS ME SPOOKY! WHY DON'T YOU!? WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
